A Brief Encounter
by nononononoooooo
Summary: [FE7]A really short conversation between Canas and Renault.


This was weird. I planned on making it pure Canas and Renault, but I had this random urge to insert someone, and I think he made an appearance longer than Renault. ;w; It's been forever since I've last written something for public viewing, so I'll forgive myself. I don't know about you though.

\-\-\-\-\

**A Brief Encounter**

\-\-\-\-\

This was it. This was the final battle. Maybe a couple more days until this long awaited day would come. After this was over, would he go right back home? What else could he do? More than likely this band of mercenaries would disperse. Although… he didn't want to go home, not yet. There was still one more thing he wanted to do, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Canas!"

"Ah?" The lavender clad druid spun around in response to the gruff voice that called his name. A large, hulking man clad in blue cloths came over.

"Hey, Canas, ya heard me?" Bartre looked down at Canas's hands, and noticed an ever present book there. "Mmm. That looks different than the last one. It's bigger."

The druid first wanted to get some things straightened out. "Um… It's… not a snack…"

"Of course I know that!" He patted Canas on the back, but due to the dark magic user's lack of a strong physique, he nearly stumbled over. "You're so funny. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were insulting me."

"Well, ah… O-of course not. I was… just…." He cleared his throat. "By the way, you needed me?"

"Huh? What?" The axe-man was thoughtful for a moment. "Oh yeah! No, it's this little twerp."

"Little… twerp?"

"Yeah, that scrawny little thing… I think she called herself Nina, or Nini, or Ninbo…."

"… Nino?"

"Yeah, that's it! Boy you're so smart! I could never memorize everyone's names here. Heck, I don't even know that guy over there! " He pointed at Nils. "What's up, Charlie!" he yelled, and the little bard took that as his cue to run.

Canas smiled sympathetically. "Well, where might I find her?

"Ah, I think she might be waiting by your tent."

"Hmm. I wonder if she wants to borrow another book…."

Barte perked up. "Yeah… So she can read it," he drawled, rolling his eyes. "Okay! See you later, buddy!" He patted the druid on the back, the way thoughtless brutes do, and Canas did his best to endure. When he left, Canas went off to look for the girl.

While he walked back toward his tent, he had briefly forgotten about someone that had preoccupied his mind for the past couple of days. It wasn't until that person had almost walked right past him that he remembered.

"R-Renault!"

"… Canas."

The smaller of the two wanted to ask so many questions, but found that he was at a loss of words. Not only did this figure's presence intimidate him, it consumed him. He could no longer pay any attention to what was happening around them, but to that strangely mysterious man who intrigued him so. Though, it was only because he wanted to know what Renault might know, right? … Right?

He wasn't sure anymore.

The bishop eyed him warily. "If there's nothing else, I'll take my leave."

"W-wait!" The druid shied away a little when that piercing stare gazed upon him. "I… want to… learn more about you. A-a-ah! I-I mean, I… I want to learn more about what you know!" He could almost feel himself blushing, but why? This was purely for his pursuit of knowledge.

Pure curiosity actually flickered in the bishop's eyes, but they quickly returned to their lifeless yet invigorating nature. "Is that so? You'd so much as talk to a nobody like me… for knowledge? You're a persistent man."

"I…"

Renault took a few steps closer, and placed a firm hand on the druid's shoulder. He leaned down close to his ear, and whispered "I'll tell you… once you've learned a bit more."

Not only was it the proximity of their bodies that made him blush profusely, but the way he whispered it made it sound as if there was another intent he wanted to convey.

The presence of the bishop's hand slowly slipped away, and Canas didn't look back at Renault as he swiftly strode off. Hearing his even steps on the grass, he knew that he definitely will find out exactly who Renault is.

And maybe discover something else in the process.


End file.
